This invention relates to hydraulic splitter means, and more specifically to splitters of initial flow of liquid, to be used in hydraulic systems of various machines where not only splitting of liquid flow into two and more separate streams is required, but also the amount of liquid supplied to the user should be controlled.
The invention is preferably, but not exclusively, applicable to the lubrication system of a two-stroke carburetor engine in which the control of oil supply should be effected over a broad range under fluctuations of the engine load.